Restraint
by 8Girls8Boys
Summary: All Flaky wanted was a normal High School year. All Flippy wanted was to see her squirm.. (Human HighschoolAU with future lemons)


_**Okay, this is my first HTF fic, and my first Fic in over 2 years. This chapter is more of a prolog, and if people want more, I promis the next chapter will be more eventfil. Also, fair warning, this is a human version highschool AU. Any bare with me!**_

Flakey wasn't a very social girl. In fact, she rather stay at home watching T.V than go to a party or the mall with her best friends. She had been invited to many partys, and she hated it. She had been invited to go shopping with Giggles and Petunia. She had even been asked out on a few didn't know how to deal with picking outfits, or talking about boys. Not that those things didn't interest her, she just had her own way of going through the motions. So when high school came around, Flakey knew she would have to get rid of all of her anxiety and try to fit in.

Looking down at her shoes lazily, Flakey told herself everything was going to be 'O.K'. She had lived through two years of highschool, why should this year be any different? This couldn't possibly be the year that killed made her life a living hell. This year couldn't possibly be more embarssing, or emotional as the other two.

She breathed in and out. It was the first day of junior year. She had made it through half of the day, and was now pretending to listen to Giggle's summer storys. As her friends went on and on about their summer, and how muched they missed eachother, Flakey chewed absent mindedly at her ham sandwhich. It wasn't intill _his_ name was mentioned did she perk her ears up and listen to what her chaty friends had to say."I heard Flippy was back this year" Nutty, the green haired sugar addict said, taking a break from his pile of gummy bears and skittles. "No way! Why would they even let him back here?" Cuddles, the blond boy asked. Flakey already started zoneing out of the conversation. She didn't want to her anything about The green haired psycho. She knew everything there was to know. He. Was. Insane.

"I can't even count how many times he's been suspended." Handy pipped in. He had a point. Flakey couldn't think of a number either. Flippy had gotten into so many fights with so many people, she just stopped paying attention to them. Flakey was an easily frightend girl. She had a phobia of pretty much everything. She had learned that the best thing to do was **stay away from Flippy.** She was scared of him. Sometimes she would catch him looking at her, grinning with overly sharp teeth that didn't even seem human. His eyes were the worst part. They were a briliant gold everytime she had caught him looking her direction. The thing that scared her was, the were not always that color.

"What do you think, Flakes?" Giggles asked, twirling a strained of her short pink hair in her manicured finger. Flakey shook her head, thinking of a proper answer. "I-I think we should just stay out of his way." She said, looking down like she was trying to hide herself in her unreasonably long red hair. "Flakes is right!" Cuddles exclaimed. "He cant bother us if we don't bother him." They all nodded in agreement.

_'I'll survive if i just stay off of flippy's radar...should be so hard.'_ Flakey thought to herself, bitting her lip in an atempt to calm herself down.

What Flakey didn't know, was that she was no where near off of Flippy's 'radar'. She was actually dead center, and had been for many years. Being a childhood best friend of Flippy's was one of Flakey's worst mistakes.

Flippy, she boy who was drafted into the army at the ridiculously young age of 15. The boy who sense then, wasn't quite the same. The one that everyone was scared off.

The were pleantly of rumors about him. He was a murderer. A sadist. A freak.

A smirk spread across Flippy's face as he went over the list. More that 70% of the rumors were true, and he wore them like a medal. People were scared of him. He liked that. He liked seeing their scared, disturbed, and sickened faces as he walked down the halls of the high school. He wanted them to be scared. He wanted them to fear for there lifes. And the daamed well should. Flippy was very creative when it came to hurting people. Out of all those faces that looked simply horrified at the sight of him. There was one face that got his sadistic side off more than the rest.

Flakey.

Flakey had made the terrible mistake of befriending the green haired boy in the first grade. She just wanted to be nice, and she ended up being the subject of affection to Flippy. He simply liked her more than everyone else. A lot more. Flippy was considered a good looking young man. Girls at Happy Tree High have even admitted that if he wasn't completely pyscho, they would have gone out with him. It was only three years ago that he changed into a scarey 'freak of nature', as some of his peers would put , even though Flippy liked Flakey, that didn't mean he didn't want to hurt her. Oh no, he desprerely wanted to see her in a painful situation. He cared for her, and her wanted to own her.

The already wide smirk grew larger on Flippys face as he watched her from across the cafeteria. She was unaware that he was looking at her. She never noticed. He watched as her and her annoying friends talked about god knows what. Flippy found that the more he looked at his long standing crush, the more he _wanted _to hurt a completely different side of him wanted to go up to her and kiss her. Make her his girlfriend, like he had originally planed to do back in the first grade.

_**Okay so that was chapter 1. If anyone liked it, and wants more, reviews are great! The next chapter will have more dialogue and story line, this was actually more of a prelog.**_


End file.
